Fairy Tale Princes
by vcg73
Summary: Little Kurt is in love with a Disney prince. Reply to a prompt by Beth & Bee.


Kurt enjoyed modern fairy-tales as much as any other kid. Dozens of them lined his DVD shelf and received an occasional viewing, but in truth, he was a lover of the classics. The old movies, made back when princesses had not been all spunk and independence and the princes were not all sarcasm and dry wit.

He loved the classic Disney movies, the ones full of romantic heroes who would be willing to battle dragons, witches, magical spells and any type of physical peril that came their way, just to win the heart of their one and only love.

True, the love they were battling for always seemed to be a girl, but it was easy enough to dismiss that unimportant detail.

Kurt sighed dreamily, his six-year-old heart beating fast as Prince Phillip made his way through the forest in search of the beautiful voice that had filled his dreams forever.

Briar Rose, or Princess Aurora as she was rightfully named, sang and danced unaware of her audience as Phillip emerged from the surrounding woods and got his first look at her.

Kurt's smile grew bigger as the couple's hands met for the first time and Phillip took over the song, sweetly wooing the innocent girl with his charm and romance and oh-so-handsome face.

Aurora looked a lot like Mommy, with her blue eyes and long golden hair, and _her _prince had come for her - though even a hero-worshiping son had to admit that Daddy didn't really look the part – so it seemed entirely possible that Kurt's own prince would one day arrive to sweep him off his feet.

Kurt jumped up, making a courtly bow as he spoke the prince's lines along with him, then spun around, raising both hands and widening his eyes as he spoke the girl's. He had seen this movie dozens of times and knew every single word by heart.

As the song began again, Kurt curtsied to his imaginary prince and assumed a waltz position. Standing on his tiptoes he danced along to the music with eyes closed, smiling up into the face of handsome Prince Phillip. After a moment, he began to sing along. _"I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And at once it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

The little boy sank back down to the carpet in a semi-graceful heap as the song ended, then hopped back up and charged into his bedroom for the little tube of lip-gloss and the beautiful plastic-diamond tiara that Mommy had bought him.

Racing back to the living room, he lay down on the sofa, ignoring the action on screen in favor of fast-forwarding his imagination to the magic moment when the innocent and perfect Sleeping Beauty would get awakened by his prince – because, hey, this was HIS moment now.

Folding both hands over his chest, Kurt settled his face into a composed pretend-sleep and puckered his lips, still humming the love song under his breath.

He waited, and waited, so long that he was nearly asleep. Then, he felt it! A pair of soft lips gently pressed against his own. With a gasp, Kurt's eyes flew open and he looked up into the smiling face of the person who loved him more than anyone else in the entire world.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hello, my handsome prince."

"You kissed me! That makes you the prince."

She laughed. "Oh, really? Are you sure I'm not the dragon?" She hitched both eyebrows, her beautiful eyes twinkling. "Cause right now I see a delicious little boy that I just want to eat right up!"

Mommy lifted up his shirt and blew a loud raspberry right on Kurt's tummy, turning his giggles into shrieks of laughter. She did it again and then grabbed him up in a tight hug, which he returned with enthusiasm.

"Oh, baby, don't you grow up and ride off with your handsome prince too soon," she sighed, rocking him back and forth in her arms. "I want this moment to last forever."

"Me, too!" he said, kissing her soundly on the cheek and giggling at the bright cherry-red lip print he left on her skin. Settling back into her lap, he asked, "Mommy? Will I really meet a handsome prince some day? In the fairy-tales they only ever seem to like girls."

A sad expression flickered through her greenish-blue eyes and disappeared so fast that Kurt was not sure he had really seen it. "Yes, darling. Some day, you will meet a person who will love you and adore everything about you, and that person will treat you just as wonderfully as you deserve. It will be better than any fairy-tale you've ever imagined."

"Promise?"

She smiled. "I promise."

Picking up the remote control, Mommy kissed his hair and rewound the film back a few scenes to the forest meeting. Holding each other close, mother and son watched the rest of their favorite movie together, dreaming of all the wonderful things the future would bring.


End file.
